Apocrypha
Name: Apocrypha Official Website: http://apocrypha.spirit-competition.com Recruiting Status: Open Activity Time: Strong Oceanic timezone presence. Good U.S. timezone presence Description Apocrypha is a raid-oriented and family-oriented guild comprised of mature and good-natured people. We have an emphasis on raiding and progressing through the content of Warcraft, but not as a priority to achieve server firsts, or even server tenths. Having said that, we place a strong emphasis on skill, knowledge, and a willingness to continually learn and evolve together as players and as a guild. It is not in our nature to attempt encounters only when over-geared for such encounters. On the contrary, we firmly believe in attempting encounters at and with the gear-level that the encounters were designed for. Last, but by no means least, Apocrypha believes in fun, team work, and camaraderie. We understand that failing is a necessity for learning, and from there we foster a nurturing raid environment and culture hallmarked by peer analysis, mutual support, and open/public discussions. Outside of raids, Apocrypha promotes a friendly and open guild culture. Guild chat is lively and good-natured, and filled with a myriad of varied personalities. Whilst Apocrypha does not encourage the prolific use of adult-oriented language in guild chat, neither do we cater for the politically sensitive, by any means. As a guild of mature people, many with families, we trust in the core judgments possessed by each of our members, and that this judgment will make clear to them when and what kind of language and discussion would be appropriate and of good taste for guild chat. Apocrypha currently is home to players from a variety of time zones. We have a strong contingent of Oceanic time zone players (1am+ server) comprising of Australians, New Zealanders and insomniac Americans, as well as players from regular U.S. times. While not raiding, members can often be found running Heroics, levelling alts, farming mats, PvPing, and otherwise simply having fun with each other. Recruitment Apocrypha is always open to well-mannered, sociable, and mature-minded people of any class. For those looking to join us, we would love to hear from you if you fit the criteria below: Personality: In being a family-oriented guild, personality is one of the most important characteristics of a player we look at first when recruiting. We seek players who have personalities that will match well with the guild as a whole. In general, you will be a laid-back and easy going person. Not obnoxious, and also not overly sensitive. A good sense of humour is always welcomed, though shyness is also smiled upon. Most importantly, you should exhibit an openness to advice, a propensity to look inwardly at yourself, and a willingness to adapt when adaptation seems appropriate. Player Skill: We are always looking out for skilled players who know their classes inside-out, players who are creative in their control of their characters, and players who have learnt to use their character's abilities outside of the standard cookie-cutter ways in which your average player uses such abilities. We do not subscribe to the widespread pigeon-hole-ing of various classes and class builds into specific and limited stereotypes. Rather, we believe that with sufficient ingenuity, creativity, skill, and irreverence for accepted thinking, many classes and class builds can excel in roles that many people have dismissed them for. If you are such a player, we would like to meet you. We are also always receptive to new players, as we strongly believe that everyone should be afforded the opportunity to become a great player. So long as you have a hunger for knowledge, a willingness to learn, and a drive to continually improve, you are welcomed in Apocrypha. Character Gear: The current gear-level of your character is of little consequence to us. In our opinion, gear is easy to obtain, and that which is elusive is the above mentioned player skill and player personality. So, essentially, we care not for how badly geared (or for that matter how well geared) your character currently is. What we will be looking at is how well you make use of the gear that you do have.